Talk:The Ridgeway
Chest Locations? I found a red chest on top of some crates between the two "roadblocks". It's roughly halfway between the two-sided ramp that has gatling turrets, and the "Hell's Highway" sign that is visible when going from the Sunken Sea to T-Bone, underneath a stone arch with two Crimson Lance banners hanging from it. Thing is, I have no idea how to get up there. I also don't know if it's a chest that guaranteed to spawn or not. StarPilot 04:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) (The chests that are harder to get should spawn in the same place all the time.) I've never noticed that chest being there until I saw this, but I can't get to it either. Since the area is at the last part of the blockaded road, I'm guessing that it's only accessible when the blockade is up. Then you'd be able to jump onto the blockade containers and onto the wall. Walking along the wall should get you there. --Nagamarky 10:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yup your right Naga TreeJs 12:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed. There are a series of barricades, containers, and tires that can be jumped on to reach the red crate. Atelophobic 05:34, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Further confirmed. From the direction of T-Bone Junction, the chest is after the stone arch. When you go further past the chest, there's some containers you have to jump on by making a running jump from top of some boxes in the middle of the road. On the bottom container there's some tires to get on the top one and when you're there just walk on top of the wall to get to the chest. (Some bastard Crimson Lance dude shot me off the wall to the abyss on my first try to get to the chest. Incinerated him as a revenge.) : Would this information be worthy to *gasp* add '''to the '''article? : M0RGION 21:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Blockage spawning The article seems to imply that the blockade will be in place whenever you have an active mission in Sunken Sea, even after completing the Prison Break. But for me, the barricade seemed to disappear for good after that mission. I distinctly remember taking the Drifter Lifter and Power Leech quests and not encountering any obstacles on the way to Sunken Sea. Cb14 12:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) The roadblock will regen after you finish The first armory mission, after the credits roll.Veggienater 13:12, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Will it stay there indefinitely or just appear occasionally, like described in the article? I've finished the DLC storyline (on PT2.5, if that makes any difference), but haven't had a single run-in with this blockade ever since. Cb14 14:44, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :: It will come and go but i am unsure as to what causes it to respawn.Veggienater 14:47, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Edit: At least it did for me. I am on the 360. This may be different for other consoles. Notes edit The latest edit removed "but only as long as no missions in the Sunken Sea are active, or the blockade will be in place." from the notes section. I never really paid much attention to what quests I had going if and when the blockade was "up". I don't think this needs a mythbusting and/or undo, because I think that the blockade in question is randomly in/active after the Prison Break mission is finished, (i.e. it can be "active" even after all missions are complete). Thoughts? -- 19:48, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if this helps, but I drove out to the Sunken Sea to do the Local Trouble mission. After some stupid, I fell behind a wall next to some midgets and became stuck. I then exited to the main menu and started back up. This time, I encountered a roadblock. As an experiement, I drove back to T-Bone and re-entered the Ridgeway and the blockade was gone. So I guess it is, indeed, randomly active or inactive each time Ridgeway is loaded. 15:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Abomination Way Anyone have any info on Abomination Way? It would most likely have been accessible via a junction just after the first and only Y-junction after leaving T-Bone Junction, but apparently was cut before the release. The latter half of the junction that would have lead to Abomination Way has to be traversed on foot thanks to some tank traps halfway through the junction and there's a huge inaccessible door at the end of it. There's a highway sign just after the junction on the oncoming traffic's lane with "ABOMINATION WAY EXIT NOW" on it and another just after a Midgetville sign with "ABOMINATION WAY 2 KM" on it. Also, I just wrote "junction" 6 times. (7 if you count that one, too.) M0RGION 20:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Not cut. It's the final destination in mission Little People, Big Experiments. Dämmerung 22:09, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Good to know, thanks. I tried searching on "Abomination Way" and the search yielded no results. M0RGION 23:41, December 10, 2011 (UTC)